de como Draco Malfoy no podía hacer u la lengua
by RachelBarker07
Summary: una acción sencilla lleva a Draco a la desesperación.


—Granger fue quien comenzó el movimiento. Cuando le preguntaron por una habilidad en clase de Adaptación Social— comento Blaise con naturalidad.

En realidad el pequeño acto inconsciente de la bruja hija de muggles había demostrado dos cosas. Uno, que ella seguía siendo mejor para todo en más de un aspecto "maldita sabelotodo" y dos, que el mundo mágico no estaba preparado para enrollar la lengua.

No era algo común para los magos, en especial los sangre pura, estar buscando técnicas diferentes para divertirse con su propio cuerpo que no involucrase besar a alguien, golpear a alguien o acostarse con alguien. Así que cuando Hermione "ratón de biblioteca" Granger mostró su patética aptitud para enroscar la lengua, todo el mundo la ovacionó.

—Son como crups, imitando a otros para entrar dentro de la jauría— se burló Theodore, negando con la cabeza cuando señaló con el dedo a todos los alumnos en el gran comedor.

Mirarás a dónde mirarás el mundo hacia muecas para lograrlo, muchos lo consiguieron sin problemas, jactandose de ser rápidos en el arte de la "u" con la lengua, mientras que otros solo pudieron sacudir el músculo baboso entre sus bocas sin conseguir nada más que salivar las mesas.

El problema comenzaba para los que no lo lograban, pues de alguna forma esa simple actividad comenzó a marcar una diferencia.

—¿Que no se supone que AS se implementó para evitar esta clase de cosas?— Pregunto Pansy picando sin ganas un pedazo de carne que estaba más frío que el corazón de Snape.

—Ese era el plan, Adaptación Social fue creada para terminar de erradicar la separación entre casas y la delgada línea entre mestizos, sangre pura e hijos de muggles— aclaro Theodore con un tono de erudito que provocó risitas entre Goyle y Higgs —pero parece que la princesa Gryffindor ha echo de las suyas para que el cometido no se logré. Claro, se ha desvirtuado hacia algo menos racista y más estúpido, pero el ser humano siempre se inclina hacia la idiotez.

—¡Ja ja! Pues claro— rio Pansy forzadamente —Fue Granger quien lo inicio, lo que provenga de ella es estúpido.

—Nunca dije que ella fuera estúpida—corto Theodore rápidamente —Ni siquiera creo que supiera la magnitud que tendría el mostrar sus habilidades bucales básicas.

En el medio de los Slytherin que observaban aburridos, estaba Draco Malfoy. No había dicho una sola palabra en toda la cena, ni siquiera había hecho el esfuerzo por mirar eso que sus compañeros señalaban, pero si alguien decía una vez más Granger, sencillo y lengua en la misma oración, terminaría por lanzar un crucio a sus propios camaradas.

—¿Y que? ¿Pueden hacerlo?— cuestionó Blaise con una ceja en alto

—¿Tú puedes?— Revirtió Pansy un poco más interesada.

—Tal vez.

—¡Déjame ver!— Jadeo emocionada —Las chicas dicen que si lo logras significa que eres un buen besador

Theodore soltó un gruñido: —ahí van de nuevo, enroscar la lengua solo se trata de una habilidad genética sin gran importancia, ni siquiera se sabe si el rasgo es heredado o si solo se logra con práctica, es una idea tonta creer que poder hacerlo te hace un buen besador.

—¡Ja! Eso es algo que diría un mal besador para librarse del escrutinio público— Lanzó Blaise esperando que su compañero cayera en su pequeña provocación.

—¿Que es escrutinio?— Pregunto Goyle esforzándose por seguir el hilo de la conversación

—¡Suena como algo asqueroso!— chillo Pansy

—Ignorantes— rodó los ojos Nott, cerrando su libro y comenzando a guardar sus cosas, pero estirando un brazo, Blaise le impidió que huyera, colgándose de su bolso por la correa —suelta mis cosas o si no...

—Uyyy me encantan las amenazas, a diario recibo al menos unas diez, la tuya es la once y es la que menos miedo me da. Vamos Nott, solo muéstrame si puedes hacerlo, te prometo— se pausó y corrigió —todos te prometemos que no le diremos a nadie si no puedes hacerlo.

Los presentes asintieron como respuesta, bueno casi todos. Draco mantenía una postura recta y los ojos perdidos en la nada. Cómo si no escuchará.

—No puedo creerlo...—El pelinegro se pasó la mano por el rostro con fastidio y al quitarla por completo mostró su lengua formando la dichosa "u"

Pansy salto sobre su trasero varias veces mientras aplaudía. Goyle y Higgins comenzaron a intentarlo, Blaise demostró para no quedarse atrás, que él también podía, haciendo que las bragas de Pansy terminarán por inundarse. Nadie noto como Malfoy le había dado un vistazo rápido para luego apretar los puños debajo de la mesa.

—Entonces, besas bien según las amiguitas de Pansy, es una lastima que no tengas con quien usar tus habilidades.

—Aún...— Respondió Theodore, dejando una puerta abierta para el chismorreo viperino.

Caminando unos pasos escucho por fin la voz del rubio.

A Theodore le gustaba molestar a Draco. Después de que el hijo de Lucius cambiará radicalmente su actitud luego de ser señalado como mortífago durante la batalla, Theodore disfrutaba mucho de provocar reacciones en él.

—¿A quien?— Cuestionó Malfoy, volteando para mirarlo. Los otros se mantuvieron atentos a su respuesta.

—No es nadie en específico, aunque podría ir con la empezó todo esto, ya que ella creo el jueguito y según las suposiciones debe besar muy bien, creo que sería satisfactorio comprobarlo... ya veré, los mantengo informados— dijo despidiéndose con una mano al aire

—¿Eso significa que... quiere besarse con Hermione Granger?— Pregunto Higgs escupiendo al hablar por mantener su lengua rizada.

—¡Que horror! Está muy por debajo de su nivel— teatralmente Pansy fingió tener ganas de vomitar —iré con él y lo convenceré de no cometer suicidó social.

Quedando ya solo 4 serpientes, Draco se relajo un poco, pero solo un poco.

—¿Que hay de ti Malfoy? ¿Puedes?— Incitó Zabinni

—¿Enserio crees que soy tan estúpido como para caer en ese burdo intento de provocación?

—Theo lo hizo y es el cerebro del club.

—No me compares con Nott, además esto no es un club ¿Cuántos años mentales tienes, Blaise? Me sorprende tu capacidad de entrar en un juego de niños y buscar introducir a todos en él.

—Es divertido. Reír después de todo lo que pasó no tiene nada de malo, deberías intentarlo ¿Hace cuánto que no le regalas a nadie ni una pequeña sonrisa?

—Sabes desde cuánto— lo agijoneo con la mirada

—No fuiste un verdadero mortífago, todos lo sabemos y nadie está mal por eso, todo lo contrario. Estoy seguro que no soy el único que cree que deberías divertirte un poco. Es nuestro último año en Hogwarts, saliendo de aquí nos esperan cosas aburridas o demasiado importantes para una broma. Si no aprovechas hacer el tonto ahora ¿De que te reiras mañana, Drake?

—Ese ha sido el discurso más incoherente que has dicho y por mucho— dejando también su puesto, Malfoy se levantó con ese porte de hierro que ahora cargaba a todas partes

—¿Porque no entras a AS? La clase es un asco, pero nos la pasaremos bien un rato.

—Ni muerto.

—Vamos amigo, incluso Theo se está atreviendo a probar cosas nuevas.

—¿Hablas de lo de besarse con Hermione?— Interrumpió Higgs, ganándose un codazo en la espalda cuando Draco pasó tras de él.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Que!?

—¿Que mierdas son esas de llamarla así?— gruño el ojigris.

—Ese es su nombre. Además es agradable, compartí con ella mesa en Herbologia y tiene una voz relajante, me quedé dormido mientras leía, fue un buen sueño y a ella no le molestó hacer todo el trabajo.

—pobre estúpido— bufo Draco alejándose.

Antes de salir giro el rostro levemente hacia donde la Gryffindor se encontraba, estaba parada frente a dos Ravenclaw, riéndose como si todo el colegio le perteneciera.

"Maldita bruja" pensó, y antes de perderla de vista observó cómo la castaña enredaba su lengua haciendo que sus mejillas se inflaran, enrojeciendose de pena mientras sus lerdos admiradores aplaudían como focas amaestradas.

Había un buen motivo por el cual Draco estaba molesto y era la intrusión en su terreno. Una cosa era tolerar de lejos las miradas raras que el patético trío de oro le dedicaban, oír sobre ellos había dejado de importarle, los ignoraba tanto como podía y cuando sus nombres salían a colación, se mantenía en silencio y hacia de sordo.

Draco solo quería terminar el año, salir del colegio y jamás volver a pensar en el pasado. Irse a Praga con su madre y su novia, y encontrar un remanso de paz alejado de la gente que lo conocía y sabía lo todo los errores que cometió, así como de la muerte de su padre.

Muchas personas no perdían la oportunidad de recordárselo y eso terminaba por robarle energía.

Su meta era pasar su último año inadvertido, sin problemas, sin riñas, sin señalamientos a su antiguo rol de mortífago. Él no se metía con nadie, nadie se metía con él. Esa era la tregua silenciosa que Granger había roto con su estúpida destreza muscular.

Ahora todo el tiempo, en todo lugar hablaban de ella y su reto "no pedido" de envolver la lengua. Llegado a un punto en donde incluso cuando fue a orinar, escucho en los otros gabinetes a dos cortos mentales hablando de la genialidad de su inútil cualidad.

Entonces mientras se sostenía el pene para no errar, comenzó a intentar hacer eso que se prometió no haría jamás, pero no fue lo peor, sino que no logro hacerlo. No pudo enroscar la lengua. Todos sus intentos fueron movimientos torpes que correspondían más a una serpiente retrasada que a una perfecta "u"

Y ahora estaba lo del buen besador, un peso más a lo inútil que ya se sentía. Él era un buen besador, nadie se había quejado, aunque... tal vez su actual conquista le mentía, tal vez besaba terriblemente mal. Malfoy estaba seguro que en breve ella se lo preguntaría y no lograrlo solo enlodaria más su nombre.

Había sido una proeza lograr un filtreo con alguien que no le temiera o lo rechazara y ahora un absurdo juego hacía tambalear lo ganado. No quería perderla y si su maldita lengua no lograba el ejercicio lingüístico, su Julieta escaparía a los brazos de cualquier mago que si pudiera hacerlo.

Prácticamente durmió con la mandíbula apretada de pura frustración y a la mañana siguiente, mientras todos se despertaban para otro día de mierda y una nueva clase de AS. Draco se quedó sobándose la quijada y maldiciendo la hora en que a Granger se le ocurrió mostrar el interior de su boca.

Las clases de Adaptación Social duraban dos horas y se impartirán en el primer tiempo a todas los grados. Por ello cuando Draco salió del gran comedor no estaba ni un alma en su camino.

Feliz por la soledad recordó las palabras de Blaise "divertirse más antes de entrar en la monotonía" bueno a él le divertía estar solo y poder cantar a todo pulmón en la sala común de Slytherin, arrojando los almohadones y brincando de un sillón a otro mientras fingía sostener una guitarra imaginaria.

Y en eso estaba cuando de la nada, la entrada a la sala se abrió dejando pasar a Theodore Nott seguido de Hermione Granger.

—¡Que mierda!— Gritaron ambos Slytherin al verse y es que ninguno estaba en en buena posición.

Malfoy sudaba a mares, su túnica y suéter estaban regados en el suelo, su camisa desfajada, su pantalón arrugado, montado sobre uno de los sillones con las piernas abiertas cual surfista.

Theodore por su parte tenía cosas en su contra. Con la mano derecha sostenía un librito de color morado medio chamuscado, mientras que en su cuello tenía amplios cardenales, estaba despeinado y sus mejillas cubiertas de un rubor que compartía con la intrusa que le seguía unos pasos detrás.

Ella no estaba mejor ni peor, despeinada y con varios arañazos en los brazos, Draco jamás la había visto sin su enorme suéter, gracias a ello comprobó algo que había escuchado de Goyle

"Tiene buena figura"

El escenario pintaba fatal para los tres. De principio nadie hizo ninguno movimiento, como si al permanecer estáticos los otros se quedarán ciegos y cada quien pudiera huir con dignidad, pero sin duda la curiosidad mataba al gato y Draco se consideraba afín a los mininos. Arriesgo una de sus vidas, forzando a oírse en control, tal vez con una pizca de irritación para no perder la costumbre.

—¿Que demonios hace ella aquí?— cuestionó, bajando de un salto del sillón para acercarse a ellos. Notando que Granger retrocedía los pasos que él avanzaba.

Le temía y eso le gustaba.

—Eso no es de tu interés, apártate llevamos prisa— espeto Nott frunciendo el ceño, moviéndose para rodear al rubio, pero Draco jugo con sus rodillas, se balanceo de un lado al otro impidiendo su fuga —¡Muevete idiota!

—Explícate o lárgate. Esta es la sala de Slytherin, un Gryffindor no puede estar aqui.

—Malfoy...— intento Hermione con un hilo de voz, pero casi quiso no haberlo hecho. Los ojos hielo del rubio le apretaron las tuercas, dejándola callada.

—Muevete o te obligare.— advirtió Theo sacando su varita. En cada dedo tenía mordidas sangrantes que escurrían hasta perderse bajo su capa.

—No. —fue toda la respuesta del rubio.

Theodore no era una persona paciente. El pelinegro no pertenecía a Slytherin solo por milagro. Él también tenía un carácter fuerte y lo demostró sacando su varita y lanzando un depulso que hizo volar a Malfoy hasta estrellarse contra una de las mesas de estudio. El mueble se hizo pedazos con el peso del platinado.

Hermione soltó un gemido y corrió hasta Malfoy para auxiliarlo.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Cómo si su tacto fuera tóxico, el rubio se aparto en un movimiento rápido, pero su atención no se quedó en ella mucho tiempo. Desenvainando su varita, Draco estaba más que listo para responder el ataque a su persona.

—¡Diffin..!

—¡Expeliarmus!— pronunció Hermione.

—¡Que demonios, Granger!

—Basta ya— corto la castaña.

Su voz completa le resultó un poco extraña al Slytherin. Familiar, pero al mismo tiempo rara. Diferente a la que ya conocía de años atrás.

—Estoy aquí por esto.— señaló el librillo.— Alguien lo fusionó con una sanguijuela africana. Me atacó y Theo me ayudó. Salió muy lastimado como verás, fuimos por escencia de dictamo, pero se le acabaron sus reservas a Madame Pomfrey. Zabinni nos ofreció un poco de la que guarda aquí.

Draco desmenuzó la información, pero lo único que rebotó en su cabeza fue la mención de "Theo". La princesa Gryffindor había dicho "Theo" de forma resuelta, cómo si estuviera hablando de Potter o la comadreja. A Blaise lo nombró como Zabinni, pero Nott de alguna forma se ganó el diminutivo de su nombre tan fácilmente que se pregunto si estaría hechizada.

Entonces los ojos del Slytherin volvieron a su compañero, captando algo diferente. Theo no lo miraba, su atención casi total estaba en la castaña que ahora lanzaba un reparo a la mesa.

No había faroleado durante la cena, en verdad a Nott le gustaba la bruja de cabellos rebeldes.

—¿Algo más que necesites saber?— bufo el pelinegro fastidiado.

Draco solo ladeó los labios. —No puede entrar a nuestras habitaciones.

—Lo sé. ¿Podrías esperar, Hermione?

—Toma tu tiempo.

Así que todo ahora se trataba de nombres y buenos tratos entre ambos. Draco no pudo evitar aplaudirle a su "amigo", él siempre sabelotodo Theodore al fin mostraba su lado más serpiente, se estaba enredando poco a poco en el cuello de su presa.

Pero entonces ¿Porque lo irritaba esa situación?

La chica permaneció estática frente a la mesa recién reparada de la sala común, la luz verde del lago negro le pegaba directo en el rostro y Draco decidió que si Nott podía molestarlo, él haría lo mismo.

—Así que la heroína es salvada por un Slytherin. ¿Que se siente deber un favor a una serpiente que hasta hace poco ni siquiera reparaba en tu existencia?

Hermione guardó silencio. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en la mesa.

—A mi personalmente me cagaría tener que aceptar ayuda de algún Gryffindor. Antes preferiría que la sanguijuela me succionará toda la sangre. Moriría más que feliz y sin deber nada a nadie.

Hermione siguió inalterable. El rubio tuvo que acercarse a ella y echarle un vistazo solo para comprobar que la dichosa sanguijuela no se le hubiera metido en los oídos.

La bruja respiraba con normalidad, miraba nada en específico y su rostro se mantenía muy sereno. En el lateral izquierdo de su mandíbula tenía un pequeño moretón que debió dejar el animalejo.

—Sabes Granger, ya que estás en un lugar donde no has sido invitada y como sabrás ostentó el título de líder de mi casa, tienes que responderme lo siguiente a menos que desees que te saque a patadas.

Ella siguió ignorandolo. Malfoy se acercó solo un poco más. En un tono considerablemente cortez le preguntó: —¿Te estás follando a Nott?

Eso la despertó.

Hermione giro el rostro en dirección al rubio y este vio como los colores en las mejillas de la chica, aparecían en tonos rojizos que le tiñeron la piel por debajo de todas sus pecas.

Draco se aterró.

—¡Oh Salazar! —exclamo con horror. —Te estás tirando a Nott.

Hermione abrió la boca lo suficiente para decir algo, pero no pudo dar respuesta. Theo salía con una botella de dictamo en una mano y pomada de arce en la otra.

—Listo, también traje un poco de pomada, esto ayudará mucho— Theodore paso junto a un estupefacto Malfoy sin prestarle atención. Se dirigió enteramente a Hermione.

La chica solo asintió y cogió ambas botellas, saliendo a toda velocidad sin decir nada.

—¡Hey Nott, espera!— volviendo en si, Draco quiso detenerlo.

—Deja de joder ¿Quieres?

—No, espera, espera ¿Estás acostándote con ella?

—No todo es sexo Malfoy. Y no, no tengo nada con ella... aún.

Dicho eso salió tras Granger.

oooooooooo

Los siguientes días, Draco no pudo apartar su vista de ambos. En específico de Granger.

La bruja parecía haber formado un lazo bastante fuerte con Nott, nadie le pudo dar razón de como comenzó y en realidad nadie parecía sorprendido con la nueva relación que mantenían. Fuera cual fuera.

En Slytherin y Gryffindor vieron normal el acercamiento. Draco supuso que se trataba de la maldita clase de Adaptación Social. Aquella asignatura estaba sorbiendo el cerebro a todos los alumnos.

No es que Slytherin no pudiera llevarse bien con las otras casas. Se podía decir que había pequeños acuerdos de amistad con Ravenclaw. En sus años de colegio Draco vio buenas amistades entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin, ya que la casa de Rowena albergaba a un sesenta por cierto de magos y brujas sangre pura. Así que en cierto modo no había tanto racismo como siempre se hizo ver.

Por Merlin. El mismo sostenía una relación con una Ravenclaw, una muy, muy tímida Ravenclaw.

Pensar en ella lo calmaba y alejaba de Granger y Nott.

La conoció de forma bastante peculiar y vergonzosa. Aquella chica lo encontró llorando.

Draco no solía hacerlo, pero cuando lloraba lo hacía hasta quedar sentado, temblando y gimiendo. Incapaz de parar hasta que su cuerpo se sintiera seco.

Algunas semanas al inicio de clases, había encontrado un aula vacía. Las ventanas habían sido tapadas con cobijas y solo el polvo y unos estantes vacíos estaban olvidados. Fue el lugar perfecto para desmoronarse. Al menos hasta esa tarde en que la conocío.

Ella lo encontró, había entrado y en su dolor personal Draco no fue consiente de su presencia hasta que la dulce joven enredo sus manos en el y lo abrazo con fuerza.

No fue un abrazo común, era cálido y reconfortante. Draco jamás había sentido algo igual. Ella no hablo, ni le pregunto nada, no se burló o lo abandonó. Estuvo con él hasta que se calmo. Cuando eso sucedió Draco se dió cuenta de lo que había permitido y antes de que la vergüenza lo tomara por completo, salió sin mirar atrás.

Días después volvió, pero no para llorar. Simplemente espero.

Pasaron tres días y ella volvió. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y el no fue capaz de verla bien. Tal vez destello de su cabello. Largo y oscuro.

La chica camino a ciegas y él supo que estaba buscándolo. La atrapó entre brazos y ella solo dió un gemido de sorpresa, pero no lo aventó, se dejó abrazar y minutos después le correspondió el gesto. En algún punto la chica sin rostro comenzo a llorar y Draco pudo pagarle, consolandola.

Después de aquello comenzó una rutina. Dejaban pasar tres días y al cuarto se encontraban, ahí en la penumbra, sin hacerse preguntas, solo abrazándose.

El día que la beso, al fin pudo escuchar su voz. Era suave y agradable al oído. Trato de ubicar el timbre, pero definitivamente no sonaba conocido. No era una Slytherin y así fue mejor.

La rutina siguió, él llegaba, ella entraba, pasaban un buen tiempo juntos y luego ella se iba tan rápido como podía, siempre pidiéndole que no saliera enseguida. Un extraño cortejó inicio y termino con un noviazgo un tanto raro.

Cuando él le solicito verla en Hogsmeade durante las salidas o en el patio del reloj después de clases, ella se negaba, diciéndole que prefería seguir así, que en la oscuridad había siempre una dosis de verdad, algo que no podría ser, si se vieran cara a cara. Ella quería sentirlo así, real y honesto, al Draco auténtico que no tenía miedo de llorar o de contarle su mayor miedo.

Él acepto por miedo a no tenerla.

Perderla comenzó a ponerlo nervioso. Así que se dió a la tarea de localizarla durante los desayunos o las cenas, pero simplemente la chica nunca aparecía. Comenzó a creer que alguien le estaba jugando una broma hasta que fue a preguntar directamente a Ravenclaw. Ella le había dicho que pertenecía ahí.

La lunática Lovegood y Daniel Avery fueron los que lo recibieron y le aseguraron que si existía, pero tenía alguna clase de fobia social y se la pasaba encerrada. En muchas ocasiones ni siquiera iba a clases, así que era poco probable encontrarla fácilmente.

Sonaba muy extraño, pero quién demonios era él para juzgar su excentricidad. Después de todo Draco también había salido con graves secuelas luego de Voldemort. Algunas noches despertaba llorando y alarmado a Blaise y Higgs.

Además, la chica aparecía puntual en cada cita, eso significaba que era real y era de él. Así que dejó de cuestionarselo y accedió a encontrarse con ella a oscuras, en lugares privados y a horas específicas.

Todo estaba bien, él podía vivir así.

Ese martes, su cita era a las seis en el salón del segundo piso en desuso.

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento muchísimo, se que odias la impuntualidad, pero tuve que resolver una situación y...

—¿Que ocurrió?

—Mis amigos...

—¿De nuevo?

—No te preocupes, ya lo arregle, verás es que son muy tercos, pero después de hablarlo y explicarles todo siempre se arregla.

—¿Y cuál fue el problema hoy?— cuestiono el rubio.

—Tú. — la pelinegra comenzó moverse nerviosamente en el rededor de Draco. Cómo una mariposa escandalosa que el rubio quería encerrar entre sus dedos solo para que dejara de hacer su revoloteo molesto y comenzará a besarlo.

Le gustaba, la chica le gustaba mucho. No tenía una imagen nítida de como era físicamente, pero había algo en ella, en su forma de ser que lo ponía a tope. Quería protegerla y al mismo tiempo fortalecerla para que nunca sufriera. Ella parecía ser muy apegada a las personas que consideraba como amigos y eso no era bueno. Además de que tenía un horrible pánico a volar.

—¿Quieren conocerme o algo?

—Algo así. Saben que salgo con alguien, pero no les he dicho con quién y ellos creyeron que se trataba de alguien más. Entonces...

—No lo negaste— termino por ella.

—Era más fácil decirles una mentira, ellos no entendirian.

—No he hecho nada para que duden de mi. Todo este maldito año he estado en perfil bajo.

—Lo sé, es solo que...

—No, no lo digas, lo sé. Es por lo de haber sido mortifago.

—Draco...

—Me iré a Praga.— la corto antes de que le diera algún discurso sobre el porque ella creía que él era bueno y como no le importaba el tatuaje en su brazo, pero que aún así su relación debía seguir siendo solo de citas en la maldita oscuridad. —Mi madre consiguió algo allá.

—¿Praga? Pero eso está...

—Si, lejos de aquí. Creeme que si pudiera me iría a Sudamérica.

—Entonces... Ya es un hecho— el tono de decepción de la joven no paso desapercibido para Malfoy.

—Si, lo es. Y se que es pronto, pero dentro de ese plan me gustaría mucho incluirte.

—¿Que? ¿Hablas de irme contigo?

—Allá nadie me conoce, el apellido Malfoy es solo uno más del montón. Es más fácil volver a comenzar, podría ofrecerte algo que no te avergonzara con tus conocidos.

—Pero Draco...

—No, espera, déjame continuar. Se que aún te falta un año para terminar aquí, pero con tus ataques de pánico y todos esos conflictos que tienes y que te impiden llevar una vida normal, estoy seguro de que dejarlo un año antes no afectará nada. Eres inteligente y yo aún poseo una buena parte de fortuna, no necesitaremos nada.

—Draco...

—Cyrene, ven conmigo.

La chica enmudeció unos instantes que parecieron horas para el rubio.

—Lo, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo. No, no es lo que estoy buscando, ni tampoco lo que quiero para el futuro.

Decir que Draco tomo las cosas con madurez era esperar demasiado.

El rubio nunca en su vida había mostrado su corazón. El sueño donde ella aceptaba irse con él y después de eso follaban como conejos se había esfumado con el pisoteo de los zapatos de Cyrene alejándose de él. Antes de que logrará salir, Draco dijo lo primero que vino a su mente, lo que su cerebro tuvo más a mano.

—No soy lo que buscas y antes de que te largues a reír de mi ¿Puedes decirme que diablos es lo que buscas?

—No creo que pueda mencionar algo específico.

—Di lo que sea. Vamos. Incluso aceptaré esa reverenda idiotez de la lengua que la estúpida de Granger invento.

En su enojo Draco no fue consiente del adjetivo despectivo que salió de sus labios y que hirió en lo profundo a su ahora ex novia.

Plantandose a dos pies la Ravenclaw se mordió el labio antes de hablar: —ahi mismo está tu respuesta.

—¿Así que me dejas porque tus amigos no me aceptarán y porque no puedo enrrollar la maldita lengua? No tienes idea bruja tonta. —dijo mordaz —mi lengua te haría tocar el puto infinito sin tener que hacer nada más que abrir las piernas y gemir cómo la malditadesgraciada que eres.

—Sabes que Malfoy, di lo que quieras. No me interesa, sé cómo eres y la forma como te expresas de la gente que te lastima. Está hablando tu ego herido.

—Siempre te trate como a una princesa.

—No siempre.

—¿Que? ¿Pero que dices? Acepte está maldita tonteria de vernos sin varitas y a oscuras.

—Ya no tendrás que soportar ninguna tonteria. Adiós Malfoy. Suerte con tu inflado narcisismo y tú torpe lengua.

Cyrene sabía que había arrojado una bomba, algo grande, muy grande. Sabia que era hora de salir corriendo. Lo hizo justo a tiempo en realidad, el rubio se lanzo sobre sus pasos, bufando y con la boca rabiosa, listo para soltar una dosis de veneno que ningún ser humano soportaría.

Cuando Draco abrió la puerta tras de ella, listo para gritarle a todo pulmón una buena serie de groserías denigrantes, está ya había desaparecido.

No hubo duelo está vez.

Draco no se refugio en Whisky de fuego o en otras faldas. No lloro, ni destruyó nada. Simplemente regreso a su habitación y dió repaso general a su relación con la bruja tímida.

Le dijo que no todo el tiempo la había tratado como a una princesa y tuvo que exprimirse el cerebro para encontrar donde había fallado. Descubriendo a su vez muchas inconsistencias que había ignorado todo el tiempo. Llegando a la conclusión de que alguien le había jugado una terrible broma. Justo lo que creyo al principio.

Tendría que aprender a confiar más en sus instintos luego de eso.

Al día siguiente, valiéndole todo. Durante el desayuno se montó en la mesa de Gryffindor,que era la que estaba más al centro del gran comedor y patentado comida y jugo de calabaza a los que se encontraban sentados. Comenzó a gritar el nombre de su ex novia.

Todo el mundo lo miraba como si estuviera loco. Mientras Mcgonagall y Slughorn lo trataban de bajar.

Centrado en su misión, no notó como Luna Lovegood, Daniel Avery y una gran parte de Ravenclaw miraban en una dirección diferente al rubio, específicamente diez asientos a su derecha. En dónde el trío de oro, con los ojos saltones y aguantando la respiración, observaban con lupa su actitud enloquecida.

Pero ese no fue el único asalto, Draco que nunca aparecía durante AS, se presentó aquella mañana a media clase. Caminando con aire de suficiencia, cruzo unas palabras con Damara Stevens la bruja que se encargaba de dirigir la asignatura y luego procedió a sentarse en un espacio libre, sin prestar atención a las dinámicas colaborativas, buscando con ojos de halcón a una pelinegra delgaducha, de cabello largo y lacio. Reviso alumna por alumna a todo Ravenclaw, sin encontar a su blanco. Nada. Cyrene Delbin no existía.

La conclusión lo enfureció. Se prometió venganza contra quién le hubiera tendido semejante trampa. Haría pagar con sangre y mucho dolor a la listilla o listillo que le había arrancado el corazón solo como un juego.

oooooooooo

Hermione apenas podía soportar mantener los ojos abiertos. Le picaban los párpados y mucho. Había llorado durante horas, solo tomando descansos para aplicar hechizos glamur sobre su rostro y asistir a clases o a comer.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que su corazón se partió por la mitad, quedándose una parte con su ex novio y otra en posesion de las personas que sabían su secreto.

—¿Era Nott cierto?

—¿Que?

—El chico que veías, tu novio secreto era Nott ¿Verdad?— Ginny solo quería tener la certeza y con la verdad en sus manos, aplicar un hechizo reductivo a las bolas del canalla que hacía llorar a su amiga.

Harry que también había estado observando a la castaña, presto atención a las palabras que está usaría para explicar.

—Si Ginny, era él. Pero por favor te suplico que no hagas nada estúpido, ambos queremos mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿¡Mantenerlo en secreto!? ¿Que cosa? ¡No hay nada que mantener! El muy cobarde jamás quiso sacar la relación a la luz y ahora tu eres la que paga su inmadurez. No quiero seguir oyendote llorar, me duele.

—Fui yo la que pidió guardar el secreto, Ginny. Las cosas no son sencillas, por favor no hagas esto peor.

—Pero...

—Herm tiene razón Ginny —intervino Harry, dándole una mano a su amiga —Son asuntos de dos, debes dejar que se solucionen o mueran solos.

Hermione agradeció el gesto. No quería hablar más del tema, pero por la mirada de Harry sabía que él no lo dejaría pasar.

Y efectivamente este la enfrento más tarde, justo cuando la bruja escribía su ensayo de pociones en la biblioteca.

—¿Que paso realmente?

—¿De que?

—¿Porque terminaste con él?

—No se de qué me hablas.

—Por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia. Todos hemos visto estos días el humor de perros que tiene y tú no has dejado de llorar, entonces o él te lastimo o tu lo terminaste, me inclino por lo segundo. Quiero saber porque.

—Harry es que Theo...

—No, Hermione. Tú no tenías una relación con Theodore Nott.

—Claro que sí.

—Me estás obligando a preguntarle.

—Hazlo, te dirá que digo la verdad.

—Mmm... bien, entonces es tu cómplice.

—¡Harry!

—Tú pequeña pinocho, tenías una relación con Malfoy.

—¡Por Merlin, cállate!— desesperada, Hermione se lanzo sobre el castaño tirándole los lentes mientras le tapaba la boca con ambas manos. —Sssshhh ¿estás loco?

Harry nego.

—Voy a soltarte, pero promete que no seguirás diciendo locuras.

El elegido acepto con la cabeza.

—Harry de verdad necesito terminar este trabajo y...

—Cuando Daniel, Luna, medio Ravenclaw y yo aceptamos cubrirte en tu identidad de Cyrene, no creí que era para terminar liandote con tu peor enemigo. Crei que quería hacer alguna jugada maestra contra alguien que te la debía.

Hermione dió un largo suspiró. Harry no se detendría hasta que ella se confesara y luego de semanas de sufrir en silencio, relatar sus pecados podría significar algo de alivio.

—Ni yo. —acepto derrotada. —¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Hace poco realmente, creo que cuando Ron te descubrió viendo el anuario escolar en la sección de Slytherin y tú nerviosa te sacaste de la manga sobre buscar algo para AS. Tus dedos estaban sobre la foto de Malfoy.

—Te tardaste... Theo lo descubrió mucho antes. Me vio salir del lugar que usábamos para estar juntos.

—Ah si, el buen Nott. No puedo creer que no le dijera nada. El secreto que guarda debe picarle la lengua.

—No le interesa. Cuando lo descubrió solo sonrió y me advirtió que eso acabaría mal. Debí escucharlo.

—¿En qué estabas pensando Hermione?

—No estaba haciéndolo. Por primera vez no lo hice y mira lo que pasó.

—Lo tengo claro. Santo Merlin, me parece increíble lo inteligente que fuiste para mantener esa farsa y se que podías haber terminado el maldito año sin que él se diera cuenta. ¿Así que quiero saber que fue lo que hizo que entraras en razón y lo terminarás?

—Quiere irse a Praga... quería que fuera con él.

—¿Que? ¿Planea irse?

—Si. No soporta que la gente lo mire y le recuerden lo que pasó.

—Ufff— Harry suspiró. —Demonios.

—¿No puedes hacer otra cosa que maldecir?

—De poder, puedo. Incluso podría hablar con Malfoy.

—¿¡Que!? ¡No, por Dios Harry, no!— nuevamente la bruja se lanzo sobre de su amigo, agarrándolo por los hombros y sacudiendolo frenéticamente —Estoy segura de que él ya descubrió que Cyrene no existe. Si le dices la verdad va a matarme.

—Crees que se lo permitiría?

—¡Harry, promete que no lo harás!

—estas sufriendo, Herm— el castaño paso sus dedos por las mejillas de su amiga. —No voy a fingir que entiendo porque te enamoraste de él, pero odio verte así. Te esforzarte mucho por crear esa identidad para él, te vi tomar pociones para cambiar tu voz, alisar tu cabello por horas y mucho más.

Sin darse cuenta Hermione había comenzado a llorar de nervios.

—Yo lo provoque— se adjudicó —No pensé en las consecuencias, no pensé en nada, solo comenzó a gustarme y cuando ví ya lo quería y... no tengo idea de cómo llegué a eso, creeme que no tener la fuerza para decirle la verdad está quemandome, lo veo triste por mi culpa y me duele como no tienes idea. Tenía tantos problemas antes de mi y yo solo le cargue aún mas. Dejalo olvidar todo. Por favor Harry.

—Eras más feliz con él. No quiero verte llorar Herm— el castaño siguo desapareciendo sus lágrimas con los dedos.

Ambos estaban lo suficiente cerca para que cualquiera malinterpretara todo.

Fue así que un rubio que había decidido girar en ese pasillo se topo con una Hermione recargada por completo en un chico, Harry Potter le sobaba el rostro a dos palmas a Granger.

—¡Carajo! No sabía que eres una bruja de cascos ligeros, Granger.

—Cierra la maldita boca Malfoy— ladró Harry tratando de ahuyentarlo.

—¿Sabes que se mete con Nott, verdad Potter?

—No te incumbe la vida de los demás, deja de joder y lárgate.

—Dejalo Harry, es mejor irnos.— Hermione ni siquiera levantó el rostro, se apartó de Harry devolviéndole sus lentes y tomando sus cosas rápidamente.

—La próxima vez les sugiero que se encierren en la sección prohibida, la magia oscura disfraza bien las actividades carnales y nos ahorra a todos el vomitar al verlos comerse la cara.

—¿Ahí llevas a tus conquistas? Oh espera ¿Cuáles?— se burlo Harry con acidez.

—No tienes idea Potter.

—No, si la tengo, te acaban de dejar ¿no?

—Harry basta— dijo entre dientes Hermione. Jalandolo más fuerte para que se fueran.

La cara de Draco se descompuso de una forma increíble. En segundos Hermione fue arrojada contra un estante y Draco ya tenía a Potter sometido con su varita.

—¡Fuiste tú! ¿no es así? ¡Maldito mestizo cuatro ojos! ¡Tú fuiste el que me tendió la trampa!— un movimiento impulsivo llevo a Draco a dejar de lado la varita y apretar con el antebrazo el cuello de Harry hasta que el castaño no tuvo aire para luchar.

Hermione se había golpeado la cabeza y un poco de sangre salía de su cuero cabelludo. Aturdida tardó un poco en intervenir. Con la mano manchada de rojo, corrió hacia ambos chicos tratando de separarlos. Malfoy ni siquiera se inmutó, con un codazo la apartó y siguió apretando.

—¡Fui yo!— rugió la castaña. —¡Yo soy Cyrene!

Lo rápido que giro la cabeza Draco, fue suficiente para regresar todo a la normalidad, la garganta de Harry dejo de sufrir la presión y tosiendo el castaño quedó de lado. Malfoy se levantó colocándose frente a la bruja.

Hermione no pudo evitar encogerse. Espero todo, incluso creyo que la golpearía. Pero el ojigris simplemente se paró frente a ella: —¿Porque? —pregunto.

Hermione alzó el rostro y observo la cara fría de rubio al cual había engañado por lastima, luego por aventura y al final por amor.

—No lo sé. No era mi intención, solo quería ayudarte a sentirte mejor sin que supieras que se trataba de mi...

—Y entonces dejaste que... te burlaste de mi.— dijo con amargura. —Buena venganza Granger.

—¡No quería vengarme! Nunca quise hacerte nada, solo se salió de control, dejaste de ser un patán y por primera vez me trataste como si yo fuera...

—Una princesa— completo con hierro en la voz —Buena jugada... estamos a mano, durante toda nuestra vida escolar te ofendí y a cambio mataste el único sentimiento positivo en mi. Una ganadora.

—Malfoy...

—Te ganaste mi respeto. Ahora nadie puede dudar que un Gryffindor tambien puede ser un villano.

Hermione estiró los brazos en busca de detenerlo, pero lo único que logró fue embarrarle un poco de la sangre que manchaba sus dedos. Draco observo la mancha en su ropa y una oleada de culpa lo ataco, pero tan frío como siempre apartó lo que sentía y siguió su camino.

Al irse, el rubio casi estuvo tentado a golpear a Harry, darle una patada y correr. Pero, no podía quedarse más tiempo, tenía que tomar aire o terminaría asesinando a Granger y luego él mismo se suicidaría. Toda una tragedia griega en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

¡Basura!

ooooooooo

—¿Han escuchado? Granger subió el listón.— comento Blaise durante el almuerzo. Ese día habían decido ir a Hogsmeade y comer algunas viandas, lejos del ruido del gran comedor.

—¿El listón? —cuestiono Pansy mirando con recelo el paquete de comida que eligió.

—Si, si, debieron verla hoy en Astronomía, su lengua, ella la volteo, la giro completamente.

—¿Girarla?— Theo por primera vez presto completa atención a su compañero.

—Si, si. La volteo, ya saben la parte de arriba logró pasarla a la parte de abajo, ¡demonios! quiten esa cara, estoy explicando lo mejor que puedo.

—Eres tan claro que seguro le quitas el puesto a Slughorn en pociones. Vamos, encontraste tu vocación de docente el día de hoy.

—¡Déjate de estupideces!

—No, Blaise tu déjate de estupideces, solo te refieres a esto. —Theo abrió un poco la boca y mostró el ejercicio, la lengua del Slytherin se giro por completo. No era muy grato de ver, pero el pelinegro lo logro sin esfuerzo.

Pansy comenzó con sus ya conocidos sonidos de asco y Gregory y Higgs (igual que siempre) quisieron intentarlo.

—¿Cómo demonios logras hacer quedar en ridículo a todos, maldito sabelotodo?— gruñó Blaise.

—Practica adelantada.— dijo Theo dando una pequeña mirada a Draco.

El rubio había estado callado demasiado tiempo, semanas para ser precisos y eso comenzaba a ser aburrido.

—¿Con Hermione Granger?— preguntó curioso Higgs

Theo como respuesta solo se encogió de hombros. Levantó su tenedor y pico un poco de puré de papas que no logro llegar a su boca. Una mano pálida y de dedos largos le arrebato el utensilio de una palmada.

—Responde— solicito Draco.

—¿Tienes algún problema Malfoy?

—Tú y tu maldito silencio mal intencionado son mi problema. Quieres decir algo, dilo completo o guardate la puta información.

—Bien. Ya que lo solicitas con esa dulce amabilidad y te veo interesado, diré que si. Hermione Granger me enseñó.

—¿Y como? ¿Cómo puede enseñarte?— hablo Zabini

—Les dije, es genético o práctica. Resultó que solo era práctica. Digamos que el fortalecimiento de la lengua ayuda mucho para lograrlo. Hicimos ejercicios de fortalecimiento.

—¿Te refieres a besarla?— por primera vez en su vida Gregory Goyle captó la intención de la conversación. Theo casi quiso aplaudirle, pero la mirada llena de cuchillos de Draco lo freno.

—Asi es, no hay mejor actividad.

Justo cuando Blaise estuvo a punto de soltar un "wow". Draco se levantó, subiéndose sobre la mesa para alcanzar mejor a Theodore, con su acción tiró la comida de sus compañeros, pero logró su cometido, atrapó en un puño el cuello de algodón de Nott.

—Di la verdad o voy a obligarte a decirla.

—¡Draco de que estás hablando!— chillo Pansy. —¡suelta a Theo!

—¿Que verdad quieres Malfoy? ¿La mía o la tuya? —La mandíbula apretada del rubio le dió la señal de que debía dejar de provocarlo —Bien, es mentira. No la he besado. ¿Y tú?

Si ya había silencio, el grupo de Slytherin pudo decir con certeza que todo Hogsmeade pareció quedarse callado.

—¿Besaste a Granger?— Blaise apenas y podía creerlo.

Todos podían irse al infierno, todos y cada uno de los alumnos, maestros y fantasmas en el castillo. Todos podía meterse sus opiniones, murmullos y juicios errados por el culo. El mundo entero incluído cara rajada y Weasley podían masturbarse con su pasado mortífago. Todos.

La tolerancia de Draco ya era solo una fantasía. No existía. La había desbordado durante semanas después de enterarse de que su novia, la chica que quería llevarse a Praga, había resultado ser la comelibros con cabello de arbusto de Granger.

La idea de haber compartido meses con ella, meses en los que le contó su vida, secretos familiares y miedos profudos, lo hizo querer huir del país antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, el mirar a Granger haciendo su vida de forma normal lo retuvo. Nuevamente se dedicó a observarla, está vez nada más interfirio en su análisis, adiós a la idea de ella follandose a Theo.

No lo hacia. Draco ya sabía que la imagen de Cyrene era una mentira, una chiste que lo encandiló, pero debajo de esa farsa estaba seguro que todo lo que se dijo fue real. Él había hablado y compartido su tiempo con Hermione Granger. Y si estaba en lo correcto él la conocía, él también sabía sus secretos.

Usarlos en su contra fue tan tentador, una venganza letal que podría salirle la mar de bien, pero al momento que su cerebro se encargaba de planearlo, su corazón desechaba la idea. Y por más que quiso odiarla, lo único que consiguió fue descubrir que seguía enamorado. Ya no de una voz o del cuerpo tranformado, él se había enamorado de lo mostrado por la castaña bajo la oscuridad.

Gracias a esa aceptación fue más fácil para su cerebro, replazar a una pequeña chica timida y en su lugar colocar a la ratona de biblioteca. Y eso, en su cabeza no estaba tan mal.

—¿Señor Malfoy?

—¿Dónde está Granger?

—Ella...

—Se que la tomo como asistente.

—Oh pues...— Slughorn dirigió su mirada hacia la puertita dónde guardaba el material para sus clases. Un grupo de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor de tercero lo observaron atravesar el salón hasta la puerta y sin pedir permiso a nadie entró dando un azoton.

Hermione escucho el golpe de la madera e incluso como las bisagras sonaron con el choque de la puerta cerrándose.

—¡Malfoy!— grito sorprendida, dejando caer varios frascos de pociones que se disponía a llevarle al viejo profesor.

—Eres fácil de encontrar.

—Pu-puedes apartarte.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Bien— la castaña deslizo su varita, pero casi al instante salió volando para caer en la mano de Draco.

—Expeliarmus, el hechizo favorito de cara rajada.

—No le llames así por favor.

—Ah no, tienes razón. ¿Brian cierto? Y la comadreja era ¿Robin? No fue muy inteligente ahora lo veo. Era casi tan obvio que hablabas de ellos. Lo habría descubierto a los segundos.

—¿Y porque no lo hiciste?— reto la castaña. Ya estaba acorralada y Malfoy se veía muy dispuesto a hablar de eso. No iba a retroceder, enfrentaría las cosas de una vez.

Él podía reprocharle y ella aceptaría todo.

—Porque no había un solo motivo en este mundo para que tú, estuvieras detrás de Cyrene.

—Dijiste en la biblioteca que era una venganza.

—Fue lo que creí al principio, pero con la cabeza fría me doy cuenta de que eres demasiado buena para eso.

—¿Y que es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Una disculpa?

—Podrias comenzar con eso.

—Bien... discúlpame, no quise jugar a nada, ni vengarme de nada, aunque todo apunté a eso. Lo siento mucho Malfoy.

—Correcto.

Pero Draco no se movió. Eso comenzó a poner nerviosa a Hermione. ¿Que más quería?

—No voy a arrodillarme por un perdón si eso estás esperando.

—No.

—Correcto— lo imitó. —Entonces es todo. Podrías apartarte.

Él lo hizo, se colocó a un lado y con su varita lanzo un reparo que regreso a los brazos de la castaña todas los frascos sin gota de poción, pues ahora el líquido estaba regado bajo sus pies.

Desesperada por alejarse, Hermione avanzo hacia la puerta pero la mano de Draco se interpuso a centímetros de su cara.

—Solo una cosa más. —sin mirarla Draco pregunto —¿Si hubieras podido mantener tu mentira indefinidamente... habrías ido a Praga conmigo?

Hermione no esperaba eso, no dudo ni un poco al hablar, sintiendo qué su respuesta nada afectaba al futuro: —Si, lo habría hecho.

Draco no necesitaba oír nada más. Le entrego su varita y se alejo de la puerta para observarla salir.

ooooooooo

Las semanas siguieron avanzando. Las vacaciones de verano estaban muy cerca. Solo se les daban una salida de quince dias. Luego de eso tendrían los NEWT y su graduación. Todos estaban impacientes. El mundo cambiaba, se modifica y transformaba encaminandose a algo mejor y esa esperanza de viento fresco reconfortaba a los jóvenes que habían tenido que enfrentar a la muerte durante la batalla.

Las separaciones entre la sangre dejaron de existir de forma casi imperceptible, mientras que la clase de Adaptación Social llegó para quedarse como una de las materias favoritas de todos.

Incluso Malfoy comenzó a entrar.

En ocasiones durante las dinámicas llegó a toparse frente a frente con Hermione, ambos se sostenían la mirada por unos segundos, que le permitían a Draco descubrir más y más cosas que siempre estuvieron presentes cuando estuvo con Cyrene.

Se descubrió deseando besarla.

Y hablando de besos, llegó un punto en el que Draco no podía despegar la vista de los delgados y rosados labios de Hermione, llegándose a grabar sus movimientos a fuego, con la capacidad de predecir segundos antes, cuando sonreiria o cuando daría una muñeca de disgusto a sus nefastos amigos.

El último día, antes de las vacaciones. El trío de oro subió a uno de los carruajes sin prestar atención a dos chicos Revanclaw sentados a su lado. El trío hablaba animado de sus planes para esas semanas de calor y lago. Harry y Hermione irían a Ottery St Chapole y prácticamente vivirían ahí, nadando hasta convertirse en pasas con patas.

—¿Has hablado con ya sabes quien?— preguntó Harry de pronto, muy poco antes de llegar al tren.

—¿Están hablando del novio secreto de Hermione o de Voldemort?— dijo Ron con preocupación

—Del novio secreto— aclaro Harry.

—¿Alguna vez me dirán quien es?

—No.— respondieron ambos.

—¿Lo arreglaste?— cuestiono de nuevo Harry

—No hay nada que arreglar.— reprendió la castaña, apretando sus dedos en su regazo como forma de apoyo.

—¿Entonces ya no hablaron desde lo de Slughorn?

—No.

—¿Duele?— dijo curioso el pelirrojo

—¿De verdad quieren hablar de esto ahora?

—Si.— respondieron en coro manos chicos.

—Si vamos a tener una lindas vacaciones, me gustaría saber que tanto vas a estar con nosotros y que tanto de tú mente viajara con tu ex novio secreto.

—Mi mente no se irá a ningún lado, Ronald. Si quieres saber si duele, pues si, duele y mucho, pero como ya lo dije fui responsable de todo, aunque hubiera hablado una segunda vez con él, no habría mucho que rescatar, él cree que jugué con sus sentimientos y no tengo como defenderme de eso, es verdad, no fui honesta, le menti.

—Mmm... No sé bien cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero te enamoraste de él ¿No? Más que de mi.

—¡Hey!— exclamó Harry.

—¿Que? Solo digo la verdad. Agradezco los sentimientos que tuviste por mi y que yo también tuve por ti, pero seamos honestos Hermione, no hubieras sido capaz de tomar poción mutijugos en cada cita solo para estar conmigo, esa cosa sabe a pipí de duende. Así que debió gustarte mucho ese chico.

—Ya no tiene importancia Ron. Solo quiero... Solo quisiera que él lo olvidará.

—No creo que un engaño se olvide tan fácil, pero si él te quiere...— Ron medito unos segundos —Oye ¿Fue un Slytherin verdad?

Nadie contestó.

Todos descendieron del carruaje y abordaron el tren lo más rápido posible.

El trío escogió un compartimiento privado sin notar que los Ravenclaw que iban con ellos se habían colocado en el que estaba junto.

Al llegar a la estación. Todos comenzaron su desenso.

—¡Apurate Herm!

—¡Oh Merlin esperen, se me ha dormido un pie, esperen! —la castaña movía su extremidad tratando de que el hormigueo chistoso desapareciera para poder avanzar.

Harry y Ron la habían dejado muy atrás. Cuando al fin pudo moverse, apenas y fue consiente de que en el privado continúo cuatro brazos la jalaron al interior cubierto por las persianas corredizas, nadie del exterior podía verlos forcejeando.

Con un hechizo sus atacantes le desaparecieron la lengua por un tiempo. Y de forma forzada le hicieron beber alguna clase de brebaje que ella no pudo escupir por la falta de músculo en su boca.

—Ufff, creí que costaría más trabajo.— hablo uno de ellos.

Esa voz, la voz era de Theodore Nott.

La castaña solo pudo parpadear mientras su propio cuerpo tomaba otro aspecto. Uno más delgado, casi plano, sus rizos se alaciaron y oscurecieron, si piel perdió todo color y la ropa que traía pronto le quedó unos centímetros grande.

—Hola Cyrene— saludo Blaise Zabini transformado en un chico asiático vestido de Ravenclaw. —Un gusto conocerte.

—Vamos a devolverte la lengua ¿de acuerdo? Pero no debes gritar, transformaremos tu ropa y caminaras con nosotros hasta el final del andén. Después de eso puedes gritar tanto como desees, pedir ayuda a Weasley y Potter si eso quieres. ¿De acuerdo? —Theo estaba transformado en un chico moreno de ojos verdes.

Hermione solo parpadeó.

—Queremos mostrarte algo. —dijo Zabini

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo proceder.

—Andando o se irán.

Con un movimiento de varita Hermione recobro su lengua. Observo en silencio como Blaise le modificaba la ropa y los tres con caras diferentes salieron del tren.

Hermione estuvo muy tentada a pedir ayuda a Harry y Ron que ajenos a qué ella era de nuevo Cyrene caminaban en sentido contrario alejándose de ella.

—Lamento esto, no encontramos otra forma.

—¿Cómo es que pudieron...?

—Logramos que alguien nos consiguiera un poco del mutijugos que usabas.

—¿Quien?

—Adivinalo— sonrió Zabini —Aunque tengo una duda. ¿Este aspecto que tienes, a quien se lo tomaste prestado?

—A la vecina muggle de Hanna Abott.

—¿Y la voz?

—Encantamiento de cuerdas, capítulo 10 de un libro en la sección prohibida.

Ambos Slytherin sonrieron al oírla.

—Espero nos perdones si todo sale mal.— pidió Nott.

Las disculpas no fueron aceptadas, Hermione ya se imaginaba que trataban de hacer justo cuando fue puesta frente a Draco Malfoy y su madre.

—¿Los conoces?— preguntó la señora.

—Hasta luego— se despidieron Blaise y Theodore finguiendo una voz más chillona.

Hermione o Cyrene, como se le viera, solo se quedó pasmada frente a ambos rubios. En su interior quería correr lejos de ahí. Malfoy pareció notarlo y antes de que lo hiciera la tomo por un brazo.

—Madre. Te presento a mi novia.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo dos latidos.

—oh, muy bien, moría por conocerla. He oído mucho de usted señorita. — Narcissa Malfoy estiró su mano enguantada, pero antes de que Hermione la cogiera Malfoy siguió.

—Hay más madre. Me gustaría llevarla con nosotros a Praga.

—vaya, no tenía contemplado eso, estas semanas solo son para acomodar unas cosas, será algo pesado.

—Estaremos bien, pero no me refiero solo a una visita de vacaciones, quiero que ella venga con nosotros al finalizar Hogwarts.

—¿Te refieres a...?

—Si.

—¡Oh Salazar! Yo, yo...— Narcissa no podía creer lo que oía, siempre pensó que ella y Lucius le habían dado una pésima lección de lo que era un matrimonio, no creyó que su hijo se sintiera atraído a tener una relación nunca. Escucharlo hizo que su corazón brincara de emocion, mientras deseaba que Lucius estuviera vivo para oírlo también —Pues, esto es sorprendente. No sé que decir.

—Hay algo más.

—¿Más?

—Si.— Draco se colocó tras de la pequeña bruja, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Cyrene y con un hechizo verbal de Revelio espero a que la poción mutijugos desapareciera. La imagen de la bruja se modificó por completo, dejando a Hermione Granger expuesta a los ojos sorprendidos de Narcissa Malfoy.

—Mi novia, madre. Hermione Granger.

—Tu... novia— susurró Narcissa. Observando de pies a cabeza a una castaña con la cara completamente roja, los ojos avellana de la bruja estaban temblando, como si fuera a llorar. La rubia ubico miedo en su rostro y sintió pena por ella. Debía estar aterrada.

—Esto es... Inesperado. Tal vez podamos charlarlo luego.

—Se, señora Malfoy yo...— vaciló Hermione

—Creo que debemos irnos o el avión a Praga nos dejara y conseguir un ticket extra será bastante difícil.— sin pedir permiso Narcissa Malfoy enredo su brazo al rededor del hombro de Hermione —Vamos. Cariño trae el equipaje de ambos.

—A su servicio— burlo Draco, evitando darle alguna mirada a Hermione que rogaba con los ojos por una mano de auxilio.

El rubio agradeció infinitamente qué su madre hubiera tomado las cosas con normalidad, incluso que la astuta mujer se hubiera dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba la castaña fue un plus bastante agradable. Le daría un fuerte beso a su progenitora cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Mientras recogía los baúles, un chico de lentes se acercó a él, colocándose a su lado con sutileza.

—¿Todo bien?— gruñó Draco

—Si le haces algo...

—Detente ahí Potter— lo freno —No le haré nada que ella no quiera y estará tan libre como una paloma. Creí que ya habíamos atravesado el camino espinoso de la confianza.

—Te conseguí el mutijugos por ella. Todo es por ella.

—Lo se.

—Bien, eso es bueno. Aún no se me olvida lo de la biblioteca. —El castaño se sobó el cuello.

—Te pediré perdón en quince días. Adiós Potter.

oooooooo

Harry nunca recibió nada.

Pasados los quince días. Draco y Hermione no aparecieron. En vez de eso Theodore llegó con una carta enviada desde Praga y dirigida a él y Harry.

Ambos la leyeron y el castaño permitió que Ron y Ginny también lo hicieran, enterándose por fin del nombre del novio secreto de Hermione.

Fue una bomba, pero nadie comento nada al respecto.

Ni siquiera los profesores lo hicieron cuando recibieron una extraña solicitud.

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger eran dos buenos estudiantes, nadie se quejó del hecho de que solo regresarán a fin de año para presentar sus NEWT.

El día del exámen aparecieron al último minuto, se sentaron en sus lugares asignados y completaron las hojas en tiempo récord.

La mayoría de los alumnos alzaron el rostro para observarlos partir. Hermione solo les regaló una guiño tranquilizador a sus mejores amigos. Mientras que Draco fijo su atención en Blaise y Theo. Y antes de dejarlos atrás el rubio esbozo una sonrisa y enroscó su lengua formando una "u" rosada.

—idiota— murmuraron los Slytherin.

Cuando las puertas del gran comedor se cerraron y solo quedaron Hermione y Draco, el rubio cogió la mano de su prometida.

—¿Lista?

—Praga nos espera— asintió Hermione.

—Querrás decir Australia. No podemos efectuar una boda sin un padre que te lleve al altar y una suegra que me mire feo por robarme a su hija que es demasiado joven para contraer nupcias.

—¿Crees que deberíamos esperar? Si no estás listo yo...

—Estoy listo. A menos de que estés planeando arrepentirte.

—No, pero querías hacer esto con Cyrene, no conmigo.

—Quería paz, estabilidad y un afecto sincero. Debo admitir que veía eso en Cyrene, tu Hermione Granger me das mucho más que eso.

Hermione no le preguntó. Sabía de lo que hablaba. Parándose de puntitas se aferró al cuello de su prometido y le dió varios besos por el rostro.

Nunca sabría cuan agradecida estaba de que el rubio hubiera tenido la capacidad de verla a través de la oscuridad.

—¿Entonces ya me has perdonado?

—Hace mucho.

—¿Adiós a Cyrene?

—No se de quien me hablas. Tu has sido mi novia todo este tiempo. La única que me da todo lo que necesito. Amor.

—Amor.

Hola. Espero que esté one-shot les gustará. Como verán trate de dejar el drama y hacerlo mas romántico y sencillo.


End file.
